This invention relates to side rails for flat bed vehicles and more particularly to side rails for tilt bed car carrier vehicles, the rails being mounted for movement from an upstanding operative position to a stow position coextensive with the bed of the vehicle.
Vehicles having a slidable and tiltable flat bed for transporting cars and the like, such as disabled vehicles, frequently are used for other transporting purposes. For example, because these vehicles have elongated open flat beds they are adaptable for transporting large containers when not functioning for their primary purpose. To provide a curb which precludes side shifting containers from sliding overboard, it is common for such vehicles to incorporate rails extending longitudinally along the sides of the bed. Additionally, the rails provide an extra safety factor when cars are being transported. When these vehicles, generally called slide back vehicles, are being loaded with containers, the containers are loaded onto the bed from a side thereof rather than from the back as in the case of cars. Thus, the rails present an obstacle to the loading of the containers. When a fork lift or similar apparatus is used to load a pallet or container onto the bed, the rails make it awkward for the forks with the pallet or container thereon from being positioned readily onto the bed since the fork must be lifted above the rails. For this reason, it is common to provide such vehicles with rails which are removeably mounted on the bed by means of slots in the bed which receive vertical posts extending from the rail caps. The rails may be removed from the bed when the bed is being loaded nd thereafter replaced by positioning the posts in the slots in the operative position. However, it is not uncommon for such rails to be misplaced when not in use and not to be relocated when needed. For this reason, it is highly desirable to provide a flat bed vehicle such as a slideback vehicle having side rails which may be stowed when not in use in a convenient location and be readily available for use when needed.